The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2)
The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2) is episode twenty of season one of Full House. It originally aired on March 18, 1988. Synopsis Picking up from where we left off, the Tanner girls are extremely upset when Danny tells them that Uncle Jesse has left. He then excuses them from the room so he can privately discuss Jesse's note with Joey. After the discussion, Joey comes up with a pretty lame excuse for Jesse's "vacation" (see Quotes). The next morning, Joey makes pancakes for everyone's breakfast. While they all agree that the pancakes aren't the same way that Jesse makes them, they still criticize Joey's attempts (Stephanie finds hers to be soupy in the middle, D.J. finds hers to be hard as a rock, and Michelle finds hers to be bland). Then, the phone rings. On the other end is Jesse, who's staying at a log cabin in Tahoe. They all take turns talking to him before he gets back to business, and that's entertaining his friends. Back at home, in her and Stephanie's room, D.J. is having a tough time adjusting to guitar lessons with Danny subbing for Jesse as her teacher. On the other hand, Stephanie moves her stuff into Jesse's room (her old room) while he's gone, and even enlists the help of both her older and younger sisters. When Danny tells D.J. and Stephanie that Jesse might move out, D.J. explains that when their mother passed away, she thought that she would never again feel comfortable living in the house. But, when Jesse and Joey moved in, things got better. That is why D.J. and Stephanie do not want Jesse to move out. Before long, however, the girls have concocted a scheme to bring Jesse back. Unfortunately, this involves a series of lies—including one that throws Jesse into a panic and the rest of the household into utter chaos. That lie is that Michelle is very sick (see Quotes). At the cabin, while Jesse is busy entertaining with his friends, a phone call for him comes from the girls. After Jesse is told about the call, he remembers his happy moments with Michelle (shown in photo in Guest star section) since he moved in (with a montage of excerpts from scenes since the series premiere). He then abandons his friends and heads home. Back home, Danny and Joey are playing basketball in the living room when Jesse makes his return. As he rushes to go see Michelle, they tell him that she is fine, and they figure that the girls made the phone call to get him back home. As he is about to leave again, Danny and Joey stop him and make him realize that that call should serve as a reminder as to how he has been there for the girls. Joey says that he has gained a lot more by moving in than what he has lost. They tell him that they can make it work, and let him take a few days off from raising the girls. Jesse decides to not move out. When he goes to his room, Stephanie is asleep in his bed and does not even know that her uncle is home until he opens the door and finds her. She calls for her sister and they reunite with him (see Quotes). Then he goes to visit Michelle. She is standing in her crib when he comes in with a new teddy bear. He chats with her about his time away (as the inspirational music plays; see Quotes and infobox photo). He gives her a goodnight kiss and says that he loves her (as the music plays out, the audience applauds, and the EP credits appear). Guest star played Samantha (shown in photo, right). She later became the sister-in-law of Candace Cameron. For more information, see Part 1. Quotes Jesse's bedroom... D.J.: Where's Uncle Jesse? Danny: Girls, if you'll excuse us for a brief moment, I have to talk to Joey privately about this note that I wrote myself, reminding me to talk to Joey privately about this note that I wrote. leave. Joey: What are we gonna say to the girls? Danny: Joey, this is a delicate situation. It's a father kind of moment. You better let me handle it. Joey: And what do you want me to do? Danny: Just play dumb. Joey: How do I do that? Danny: Perfect. the door, and the girls are standing there Oh, hi. You're back. Stephanie: Did Uncle Jesse go somewhere? Danny: Girls, your father has something to say down to their level. Your Uncle Jesse has gone on a little... vacation. D.J.: Where? Danny: Where? over to Joey You saw him last. Tell them, Joey. Joey: Okay, Father. Uh, girls, your Uncle Jesse went on vacation to the desert. And why, you ask? Because he loves the hot sand and he loves the burning sun. Bottom line: Your Uncle Jesse loves to sweat. D.J.: I thought he loved going to the beach. Joey: Well... the desert is all beach. ---- [Stephanie's sisters help her move back into what was her room prior to the series premiere, with her pillow on top of Jesse's.] Stephanie: with her little sister Thanks for helping me move in, Michelle. Why don't you just put that stuff right over there? drops the toy in the chest. Thank you. You know, Michelle, I grew up in this room. Boy, this place brings back memories. D.J.: the room Here, Steph, you forgot the rest of your zoo the stuffed animals on the bed. Stephanie: Thanks, D.J. Isn't it neat we each have our own room for a couple of days? D.J.: It might be more than a couple of days. ... Stephanie: What if Uncle Jesse never comes back? Michelle: Daddy. ---- the break... D.J.: Okay, here's the plan. I'll call Uncle Jesse. Stephanie: Check. D.J.: Then I'll tell him Michelle's really sick, and he'll come rushing back. Stephanie: Then what? D.J.: Then you throw your arms around him and beg him to stay while I'' let the air out of his tires. dials the number, gets the dial tone, and waits for a response. I need to speak to Jesse Cochran? This is his niece, D.J. Tanner. '''Gary': Jesse's still out skiing. D.J.: Could you hold the line for one brief moment? Stephanie He's not there. What are we gonna do?! Stephanie: I don't know. Let me think... Okay, I got it. takes the phone. This is Stephanie Tanner, Uncle Jesse's other niece. Now listen very carefully. Help! to Gary who pulls the receiver away from his ear. Tell Uncle Jesse the baby's sick and she's coughing real bad. Here, listen. Both: to their sister Cough. Cough. both fake cough to try to make her copy them. Michelle: Aaahh. D.J.: into the phone in a high pitch See? The baby's coughing really loud. Now, Uncle Jesse's the only one who can get her to take her cough medicine. Promise me you'll tell him. Thanks. Stephanie: the phone down I lied. I hate to lie. D.J.: But it was for a good cause. Stephanie: I guess. But if you Michelle could cough a few times, I'd feel a lot better about this whole dirty business. coughs. Thank you. ---- Jesse: Look, guys. Ever since I've been out of high school, I've done what I wanted, whenever I wanted, with whomever I wanted. I've had no one to answer to, nobody to worry about but myself – me. So I took off to find that guy. And you know what I found? I was having a great time, hanging with my buddies, playing music. Then I get this call: 'Michelle is sick'. Bam! Just like that. I come running back, right into . I'm sorry, guys. I don't think it's where I wanna be. Joey: Jesse, wait! You're going about this all wrong. Maybe when you moved in here, you lost something. But look how much you've gained. Jesse: What, Joseph? What have I 'gained'? Joey: I'll give you a perfect example. Why do you think you came rushing back here to check on a cough? Jesse: Because I care about Michelle. But I cared about Michelle before I moved into this house. Danny: Yeah, but before you moved into this house, the girls were just your nieces. You stopped by four times a year to give them birthday and Christmas presents. It's not like that anymore, is it? Do you have any idea how important you are to those three girls? Joey: Jesse, you have been there every time those girls have needed you. Danny: Can you honestly tell me that you can just forget about the past seven months? Just walk out of this house and go back to visits on birthdays and Christmas? Jesse: They do love me, don't they? They really love me, don't they? Well, fellas, can you blame them? Joey: Feels pretty good, doesn't it? Jesse: I'm gonna tell you guys something. But you better not tell any of my friends I said this... I think I'm realizing that being part of this family is filling an empty... an empty space in my heart that I didn't even know was there. Danny: Jesse, we can make this easier for you. You can take time for yourself whenever you need it. Joey: Yeah, don't wait till it all builds up inside and you gotta run away from home again. Danny: If you need to take off for a few days, fine. We'll cover for you. Joey: Yeah, we'll make this work. ---- enters his bedroom and before turning on the light, takes off his jacket and tosses it on the bed, not knowing that someone is sleeping in it. Stephanie: awake Hey, watch it. Jesse: the light switch Sorry, kid. Stephanie: Uncle Jesse, you're back! You're back! You're back! him D.J., get in here quick! Uncle Jesse's back. Our plan worked him on the cheek. D.J.: Uncle Jesse, you're back! Jesse: Hey her on top of her head. Yeah, I was in the neighborhood, you know. D.J.: Are you here to stay... or pick up your stuff and leave again? Jesse: Come here, girls. Stephanie Sit down. Come here, D.J. I came back because I was worried about Michelle... and because I missed you two guys. No, I'm not going anywhere. Stephanie: So does this mean you'll never leave again? Jesse: I can't promise you I'm gonna live here forever... but what I can promise is... I'm always gonna be your uncle. And I'm always gonna be there when you two need me. And I'm always gonna love you two knuckleheads very, very much. Stephanie: Cross your heart and hope to die? Jesse: Pinky swear! Stephanie: He does mean business. ---- enters Michelle's bedroom. Jesse: You're up standing in her crib. Here a Teddy bear. I drove four hours in the freezing cold on my motorcycle behind a cattle truck to give you this. Here you go it to her. takes it by an ear and drops in the crib. Not impressed, are ya? Michelle, can I talk to you a second? You know, when I first came here, I thought I was just gonna move in for a few months just to help out and then get on with my life. But you know what? This is my life. This is where I'm supposed to be right now. Come here her up. Do you realize, young lady, what you put me through tonight? I was with the most incredible woman in the world... over two years old, that is. Sorry. Anyway, from the moment I heard you were sick... all I could do was think of this face in infobox photo. What is it about this face, huh? laughs. Good answer. Goodnight, kid her on the forehead, puts her back down and starts to leave. makes a sound and puts her arms up. Can I get a kiss? puckers up and she opens her mouth and puts it over his. You know something, you little munchkin? ... I love you. Trivia *The first time that Jesse mentions moving out (The second time is in the episode "Fuller House"; both also apply to Stephanie moving back into her old room as a result, and as such each sister having her own room for the time being) *Danny's remark about Joey "spinning straw into gold" during their basketball game in the living room, is from the plot to " " *Joey's remark of "Lassie's coming home?" and Jesse's reply of such comes from the "Lassie, come home!" quote from the film *Joey's "Gladstone's International House of Flapjacks" remark is a play on the (IHOP) *Songs: ** – Jesse and his friends ** – when Danny subs as D.J.'s guitar teacher ** – Jesse's last song with his friends before he heads home ** – during the image montage of Jesse and Michelle's happy times since the series premiere Goof When Jesse is thinking about Michelle, a clip is shown from a later episode, "D.J. Tanner's Day Off". This says that "D.J. Tanner's Day Off" was filmed before "The Seven Month Itch", but aired after. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes